Death Can Change One
by Huntress4Peace
Summary: Based on a continuation of Peter Pan 2003. Captain Hook has been brought back by Peter to continue his role as Villain. But Hook feels different, being dead has changed him.No longer feeling the desire for revenge...an eventual romance with an O.C.
1. Big Author's note!

Author's Huge Note :I just wanted to tell everyone that has been reading my fic that I have changed my female lead from Caitlin to Julia. Why you ask?

It was brought to my attention that another Hook romance fic stars a Caitlin already.

This frustrated me needless to say, so I made the decision to go ahead and change the name to save me a headache later, so that now the fics. will in no way be confused.

And I just wanted to say a big hearty Thank-you to all those reading and reviewing my work! It is very much appreciated!


	2. Alive Again!

****

Disclaimer: Based on a continuation of Peter Pan 2003. I don't own Captain Hook, Peter Pan, or Neverland. They respectfully belong to Author J.M. Barrie. This is a self indulgent fic. That I am posting for fun.

Author's Note: Right now this fic. is PG-13, but will change to an R later. And it will have some more chapters. I wanted to say right here that this fic is inspired by the lovely and talented Mr. Jason Isaacs as Captain James Hook and thank him for his stellar performance. Reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated.

Death Can Change One

An unusual calm had settled over Neverland , as the Jolly Roger slowly sank into the waters. The Beautiful but terrible sails and flag swayed in the breeze. Foreboding of the Pirates that had once occupied the vessel. No longer could be heard the trudging of their work aboard the ship, they had lost in the end to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Captain James Hook, once the dark and dashing pirate, now resigned to his fate his body slowly digesting within the rather large crocodile's stomach.

Peter Pan flew up as he landed the ship Tinkerbell at his side. He had returned Wendy and the Lost Boys to the real world, as they had all wished to grow up and have a mother. He turned and stared at the ship. Anger flashed through his eyes as he watched the now peaceful ship on the water. Something had changed within him however small it was. It beat madly against his old self, Anger there it was fresh and boiling under his skin as he looked at the Mast with the skull and crossed swords blowing gently in the breeze. Anger at Captain Hook, he was now alone in his Neverland his perfect place of fun. Alone because Captain Hook had preyed upon Wendy, and had tried to make her a Pirate, it had been that moment that set into motion her longing to return to her parents and the real world. Peter loathed the Captain now more in death than in life. Looking again at the unusual peace that had taken over the surroundings, he decided in an instant what he should do. He needed an enemy. How could he have any more adventures without one. Smiling Darkly to Tinkerbell,

"I think it's time I taught the old Codfish a few more lessons, don't you agree Tink?"

At this Tinkerbell looked curiously at Peter, She was such a small thing that at the thought of bringing Captain Hook back she looked at Peter in confusion. Why, if he had defeated him would Peter want to bring him back. But Tink didn't question him for she could see the stirring of something that bothered her in Peters' eyes. But she dared not voice it, for that would make it real. Instead she did as was requested and swirled rapidly around the ship. A sparkling Mist spiraled up engulfing the vessel. When the mist parted, the ship was now inhabited by the Old crew sleeping in lumps on the decks. And Captain James Hook shot up from his Bed gasping for Air.

The stillness in the air persisted but then there it was, that sharp burst of blackness and despair which told Peter of the Captains' Presence. He could have his revenge now. Making the Captain trapped once again in his cove almost gave him more satisfaction then when he saw him drop into the Jaws of the Croc. Satisfied he flew off with Tink at his side. But as Tink followed ,she looked at what she had just done for Peter, regret in her eyes. She new Peter had changed because of losing Wendy, and she hoped that things would turn to normal again. Now Hook was back to fulfill his role of Villain to Peter's Hero. But what she didn't realize was that being stripped of ones life and being given it back can change one, even evil pirate captains.

James Hook could not believe his eyes, he was alive but how was it possible. Everything looked the same, his cabin still lit by the soft glow of candle light and the reflection of the rich burgundy hues in his blankets and rugs. He slowly rose from his bed to stare at his reflection ,haunted blue eyes stared back at himself. And then the flood of memories hit him like a wave. Staggering he grasped his side table, and held his head in his left hand. He could see it all so clearly, the battle with Pan, Wendy Darling and the Lost Boys, flying, Flying? He had flown? But how? It was like trying to grasp something solid, only to find it was like sand flowing from his fingers. And then he felt it the snapping of the crocodiles Jaws and a chanting that only seemed to grow louder in his mind "Old, Alone …Done For!" Repeating again and again until he had sunk fully to the rug on the floor. His body curled up in a ball, and he openly wept. He felt more despair in being alive again than at that moment before he had fallen into the beasts Jaws.

Why was he alive? For what? To fail again...

" I have botched things so completely." He whispered.

In that moment, he realized why he had been brought back. For the boy to toy with him, for him to resume his role of being the butt of Peter Pan's Joke that was his existence in his cove. He felt so different, sitting up and staring at the gleaming iron claw where his right hand should have been, it was as if death had opened up a part of himself that he didn't even know he still had. He was not longing to kill the boy, in fact it was worse than that. He did not care, he didn't care that he no longer had a right hand, he didn't care that he had failed in exacting his revenge against the boy. And worst of all was that love had defeated him, and he could see it so clearly.

"I have not lived , I have always been dead. Love does not exist for me."

He wanted what Wendy had given the boy, not revenge. All this time and he found what he had wanted, but it was never meant for him.

"I am a Villain and a Cad, perhaps I have gotten what I deserve."

No, the only thing that he cared about now was that he was again alone trapped in a cove surrounded by his illiterate and stupid men. Spinning on a Karmic wheel unable to free himself from what he had become. What would his life have been like had he not chosen to become a pirate? Could he have lived a normal life, had a wife, a family? Once again the Lion was trapped in his cage and he could do nothing. Rising from the floor, grasping the nearest object that was breakable, he hurled it against the wall. And then another and another until the only sound that echoed through the cove was shattering glass and the suffocated rage at one who falls ever downward in a spiral.

As the days and weeks past aboard the Jolly Roger everything appeared to be turning back to normal. Sounds of working and gambling could be heard about the ship. Yes, normal for Pirates anyway. But as the days past the men all couldn't help but notice how their Captain had changed. In fact they hardly saw him. Mr. Smee often checked up on him however, and each time he emerged he wore the same expression of concern. The change in their Captain was never discussed in the open, they still greatly feared him, and his retaliation to anything that displeased him was usually brutal and swift. But the few times they had seen him they had noticed that there was no spark within the eyes that had once burned with an unquenchable fire. He worked amongst them, often drunk and incoherent, he pushed himself to the brink in the drudgery of keeping up the ship. He would then return to his cabin without a word said. Noticing his disinterest in the island the men had taken to exploring on their own, enjoying a freedom that they had never had before. As long as they returned at the end of the day with the necessary supplies, the Captain didn't seem to care.

It passed this way for weeks or months, James did not seem to notice. He knew that he was behaving pathetically, but it just didn't matter he could not motivate himself to care about the Island or the boy, and he was only growing worse. And you would suppose, why not sail away from Neverland, lick his wounds, and return to the open seas? But he had tried that many times. Every which way he sailed the ship, they would end up stuck in the same spot, Pirate's Cove. No, it appeared his destiny was to be bound to this Hell hole of an Island for eternity. He took another long swig of rum, His hair was a dreaded mess tumbling down his shoulders, and he hadn't shaved in weeks. His harness lay abandoned in the corner where he had thrown it , the metal hook black and rusted.

"Oh, blessed Rum. Thank Lucifer I have you" He goofily smiled, bringing the open bottle to his lips and tipping back enough to knock out a horse. And then dropping it surreptitiously , as his head hit his desk passed out. Mr. Smee chose that moment to walk in, hovering over the captain, he sighed. He really didn't know what to think of him lately. His thoughts had been muddled for many a day now, and he felt as if something important had transpired and he just couldn't seem to remember it. He had come in to inform the Captain of how Pan had yet again drilled another hole in the longboat. But staring at his passed out and broken form he thought better of it. Every time Smee had mentioned the boy the Captains eyes glazed over and he spat out with a fury that he normally reserved for hunting the boy, that he didn't care to hear a word of his exploits. Something had to be done, he longed to see the old Captain Hook. Things just weren't the same on board without him. His men may have feared him but they respected him greatly for his leadership. His brilliant mind may have gotten them stuck in Neverland, but he also had made them all quite rich in his skills as treasure hunter and ruthless Captain of the seas. No, Mr. Smee just didn't know how to please the Captain, to make him more like his old self. He deposited fresh linens on his bed and left the Captain to his Rum. Not noticing the bright eyes and dark mischievous face that was peeking through the open window, in the far corner.

Peter Pan softly crept through the open window Tinker bell closely behind. Who could blame him? He was bored stiff lately and sure it was fun playing tricks on the Captain's stupid men, but they proved no challenge, he much preferred frustrating the Old Codfish. He scanned the room and blinked in surprise to see Captain Hook passed out at his desk. Completely vulnerable and without his Hook. An evil smile lit up his otherwise innocent looking features. He noticed his head was lying over the arm that ended in a cruel, painful looking stump. His other elegant arm lay outstretched and his intact hand caught Peter's attention. And it was then that he noticed that the Captain didn't look quite his normal self, his skin seemed paler and he could see the blue veins circulating the blood through his tired appearance. Something sinister took over Peter as he stared at the Captain. The feeling that he had been trying to hide crept over him again. There he was the adult he despised, the one that had caused his Wendy to leave him. Reaching for his rusty dagger, he drew it forth and approached the Captain. All the while Tinkerbell had been watching Peter, and she looked on with concern. Peter had drawn his knife over the Captain's sleeping form and to Tink's horror she saw him lift his arm to sever the Captain's other hand. With lightning speed she grabbed Peter's arm, and he was lurched back with all her strength. Peter looked angrily in Tink's little face.

"Tink, how could you?" Peter spat at the fairy with a surprising amount of Venom.

"He deserves it Tink, I can't believe you could side with a Villain." He was hovering in the cabin unable to hide the pure anger that he was feeling. Tinkerbell flew about him attempting to explain herself. But he just didn't understand, since the Captain had been brought back he had done nothing to Peter. And she couldn't allow him to harm the Captain in a way that screamed of such bad form. An injustice such as that could never be forgiven in her eyes. And she wondered if he had succeeded, would Neverland itself have changed? It frightened her to the core. Peter was silent looking at her with all the hurt and betrayal that his eyes could muster. And then he said it

" Fine Tink if you like the Captain so much, I banish you. I don't want to even look at you." He then quickly flew out, leaving Tink beside the Captain's still passed out form. Tink sighed deeply in sadness as she flew over to one of the Captain's shelves and wept. She heard him stir and lift his head, and then she saw his face and eyes, and her little heart broke. He looked so haunted and sad, she had never seen the Captain look so pitiful. He had lifted himself up staggering slightly, and was completely oblivious to what had just transpired. He was talking to himself and then she heard it "I wish I wasn't alone." He had wished, it was such a childish thing, to wish for something. But to a fairy a wish was a wish. She had lifted her head to hear if he would say more, yet instead she heard a shuddering breath and the sound of crying. Could this possibly be the same Pirate that she had grown to fear? As she looked at him she realized that she wanted to grant his plea. But her emotions were so confusing, she felt an allegiance to Peter but she also wanted to help the lonesome Pirate. Blinking, she flew unnoticed from his window and straight out of Neverland to the real world. Not knowing exactly what she was looking for and yet she had an odd feeling that she would find it.


	3. An Adult's wish!

****

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. And I'm slowly working on more. Please read and review! I know, no Hook in this chapter!? Don't worry he'll be back with a vengeance in chapter 3.

****

Death Can Change One

Chapter 2

Tinkerbell flew on through the night. She felt angry at Peter, and her small head just wouldn't allow much else to float into thought. But then there was Captain Hook. She felt terrible for what Peter had almost done. For all the bad things that were in his past, she just couldn't shake the feeling of sadness for him. Peter had taken the game extremely far. Involuntarily she pictured the poor opposing Captain with two hooks instead of one. The effect was comical, if it wasn't accompanied by the deep despair that she saw in his eyes. Shuddering at the disturbing image, she flew on.

The planets and stars flurried by as she left a soft trail of glowing golden dust. The earth whirled into view and she suddenly felt bewildered. Peter had always been there to help find the right way, not that there was a right way. It had been so long since she had seen it last. Time in Neverland was a tricky thing, it passed so slowly to them. While time in the "gray zone", as she liked to call it, sped up fast. Since she wasn't looking for Wendy, she supposed it didn't matter where she chose to go. So she flew straight down parting the clouds, and was shocked at what she saw, millions of moving lights going down highways. How much had time past? She just wasn't sure. It was a city, but it certainly was not London. The air was not fogged, quite the opposite, it was clear and she appeared to be hovering close to a Northern coastline. Fear took hold as she approached closer, and the next thing she saw were two lights that sped up screaming towards her, faster and faster. She flew up just in time to miss the oncoming thing, a contraption with wheels.

She floated to a nearby tree, gasping at how close she had come to being taken by the monster. But then she saw something familiar. She had flown into a small group of houses bunched together, and she peeked through the window of one. She saw a group of people squashed on a couch, bunched in front of a box that flashed bright moving pictures. She squished her nose in disinterest. Tink then heard a soft pulsing rhythm above her. This was more to her liking, she swiveled her little hips up to get a closer look at what was making the enticing sound. She had flown up to a small balcony and the sound was coming from a black box on a minor table. Suddenly Tink realized she wasn't alone, there was a woman reclined back on a lounging chair, gently humming along with the tune. She was reading a book and Tink was immediately shocked at the picture on the cover. It was a skull and crossed bones, the Jolly Roger. Curiosity filled Tinkerbell. She had never seen a real woman pirate before. Quickly she flew to the cover of a potted plant in order to observe her better. Her thoughts flew to Captain Hook and his crew, this woman certainly didn't look like a pirate.

The mysterious woman yawned and stretched, as she attempted to rise from her chair. Tinkerbell giggled, for as she stood up to stretch her legs, she tripped over her own feet. It was then that Tink noticed that she was quite tall almost as tall as the Captain. But she lacked the gracefulness of the captain, her long legs making her rather clumsy. She regained her composure quickly, leaning against the edge of the balcony as she gazed up at the stars. She had long golden brown hair that was slightly wavy. And warm brown eyes. Tink wouldn't have called her the most beautiful woman she had seen, another word came to mind, pretty. She was cute. She had a fair complexion that was dusted lightly with freckles, and a slightly rounded face with a dimple in her cheek.

Julia Snow leaned against her balcony a sigh on her lips. Yet another Friday night spent at home reading. Well, she supposed it was certainly better than the blind date she had the previous week. Richard, God he had been the most boring and safe individual yet, that her friends had set her up with. She remembered his reaction after she had confessed that she was reading a book about the life and times of Captain Kidd. His expression was vacant and he had asked, why she would ever want to read about, blood thirsty pirates? In turn she had said the truth, the idea of it fascinated her. There had been a time in this world, if you were an enterprising individual, you could join a crew. And with a rush of intoxicating freedom explore the world and possibly get rich in the process. This had caused Richard to look at her as if she were the most insane woman he had ever met.

She huffed to herself, she never met anyone that quite understood her adventurous spirit. Well, there was the Italian guy that she had met in college while traveling through Rome. She smiled at the memory , and could feel the gentle breeze hitting her face, being immediately transported back to one of her many adventures exploring Europe. Smiling, she realized that, he was of course not the type her friends would set her up with. No, although she didn't feel a day over twenty one, she was now approaching her twenty ninth birthday. She was successful enough in her advertising job to have a nice condo close to the beach, yet she was so set in her ways, that she had no one to share it with. Her girlfriends relished the opportunity to get on her about her need to settle down and find a nice dependable man. And in truth that was what she wanted, she just didn't need someone who bored her to tears in the process. Perhaps she was the problem? All her friends had no trouble finding the right guy. She had always felt like such a big kid at heart, and she most certainly wasn't going to find him, if she continued to keep her head in the clouds staring at the stars. However she had always delighted in her belief that she would not have to change herself to find the right guy. She wanted sparks, she wanted magic, and no she didn't think that settling down with a boring stump like Richard was going to make her happy. She didn't grow up to abandon her wishes, to abandon her dreams, and maybe that, deep down, was her problem. Adults are supposed to be responsible and give up these silly childish notions of magic and true love. But she couldn't do that.

She looked up sadly at the moon, it was a beautiful night.

"I wish I could find love" she whispered to the air.

Not realizing that a fairy had heard her quite clearly.

Tink smiled in her hiding spot. Another wish from an adult, and in the same evening no less. Her thoughts immediately going back to the Captain. This woman looked like quite a match for him, and although Tink's job wasn't supposed to be helping adults, especially not Captain Hook. She couldn't help but feel that destiny had pulled her to this woman. But what would Peter say if he knew what she was contemplating? Nothing good, she could imagine, he hated all Adults. To actually bring one to Neverland herself might change things. Tink observed her again, she had settled back on her lounge chair wrapped in a blanket and had fallen asleep. This was too perfect, she flew over her and in an instant had made her decision. Peter had done nothing but infuriate her lately, she had always been there to do whatever he wished. Yet every time she did something that he may not have agreed with, he banished her. She had even brought back the Captain for him. But she hadn't counted on the Captain being so different from his old self. No, she was sick of Peter's games, it was time she got to play some of her own. And if it changed things, so much the better.

She sprinkled pixie dust over the woman's sleeping form and lifted her in the blanket up through the clouds , towards the second star to the right, and straight on till morning. Depositing Julia's sleeping form on the deck of the ship, she gazed at her one last time, an impish expression of happiness, at her good deed. Her little mind not realizing that she had placed a defenseless woman on board a ship filled with pirates.


	4. Surrounded By Pirates!

****

Author's Note: On to chapter three. Oh whatever will Julia do? Surrounded most dreadfully by pirates….. I just wanted to say a thank you, to all those that have so kindly reviewed my story. And send my deepest regards to all of the fantastic ladies at the Unofficially Yours Jason Isaacs Forum!

****

Death Can Change One

Chapter 3

The cold air blew over the deck of the Jolly Roger, the boat gently eased with the calm swells of the cove, where a rather large group of pirates had gathered. They all wore shocked expressions and had began to murmur amongst themselves, assembling around something very queer indeed. Wrapped in a blanket and comfortably sleeping near the Captain's Quarters, was a woman.

Starkey was the first to say what the others had been thinking.

"What manner of trickery is this? We be cursed men, tis a woman! How'd she get here?"

"Ain't no ladies 'bout these parts." whispered Mason

"Evil trickery from that thar Peter Pan, I reckon" Starkey had leaned over Julia, to get a closer look at her.

"Right purdy though, idn't she?" Noodler had goofily piped in.

"Aye." they had all assented, at the same time.

"Should we tell the Cap'n?" Noodler looked about concerned.

"No, Idiot!" they all shouted

"We should have some fun with the beauty first." Starkey, bent over and smiled leeringly at Julia with his dirty and decaying teeth. He reached out his hand to stroke her face where it was caught ferociously by Bill Jukes

"And who is to say that you gets her first?" they all shouted.

At the commotion above her, Julia finally awoke to the shock of her life. She wasn't on her balcony, but on a ship. Her mind reeled as she quickly scanned her surroundings, looking up she gasped, for flying at the highest point of the vessel was the skull and crossed swords, the Jolly Roger. It was then that she noticed them, a large group of Pirates fighting amongst themselves, not five feet away from her. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. Leaping up, pressing herself against a stairwell beside her, and searching frantically for a weapon that might afford her some defense against the mob of men, of whom to her great disappointment, had noticed her rise and had stopped arguing to watch her. They had all formed a tight circle about her, closing in, panic written across her features. There was just too many of them, she had nowhere to escape to.

"Leave me alone, stay back." Julia had found her voice and screamed.

They all seemed to chuckle and only moved in closer. It was surprisingly quiet when they all heard the sound, a familiar snapping of a gun being cocked back.

"Ehm, I hope you brutes weren't planning on doing anything to the Lady, were yous?"

Mr. Smee had awoken finally, and moved through the group, his two guns pointed at the lot of them.

To Julia's surprise, a stout, small, older gentlemen had drawn his guns on the much larger and intimidating group of pirates. She looked about nervously again, the air was extremely cold, thinking perhaps she might make a swim for it, since over the side of the boat was the most beautiful Island she had ever seen. But quickly she realized that she couldn't manage it, there was snow all over the coast, she would have quickly died of hypothermia before she ever made it to land. No, she was stuck. She only hoped that the small older man that had come to her aid wasn't picked up and tossed over the side of the ship.

"Right that you Lads all signed the Capn's articles, befoure you's took yer posts, you knows the rules: "There to be no rapin' of the fine ladies." We may be pirates, but your to conduct yourselves as gentlemen ter the women."

" Ah, come now, the cap'n hasn't been himself lately. What he don't know won't hurt him." laughed Mason

"Aye, but the Cap'n will hurt you lot. Mark my words, if anything were to happen to the lady." Snapped Smee.

Julia listened intently at his statement, the men all groaned as if in defeat. Who was this Captain if he could instill fear in this gruesome lot? She shivered involuntarily at the thought.

Noodler quickly yelped, as he pointed at Julia. "She brings us a curse Mr. Smee! Ain't know one saw her come on board, thar be evil magic that brought her!"

Julia was still frozen in her spot, held in utter fascination, as she heard the men arguing at the man they had called Mr. Smee. Mr. Smee… Mr. Smee! She had heard that name before, but how was it possible? Yet as she stared at the old pirate, she realized she had heard of his name somewhere before.

Mr. Smee frowned and turned to look at whom was causing the commotion, she wasn't dressed like any woman he had seen before, she was obviously not from Neverland. She had pressed herself to the stairs that lead to the Captain's Quarters. Shivering from the cold of the night air, confusion and fear were written across her otherwise beautiful features. She certainly didn't appear to him to be the least bit cursed or magical. In fact, he felt bad for the poor thing, and realized he needed to get her inside and away from the brutes that surrounded them.

Mr. Smee, with his guns still drawn, turned to his fellow men, shaking his head.

"Ehm, but if she be so evil, why are you lot so quick to take advantage of the poor defenseless Lass? No, she is to go straight to the Cap'n, Magic or no."

Mr. Smee approached her.

"Follow me Lass, you are to see the Cap'n"

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" she whispered, fear immediately grasping her at the mention of the Captain of the ship.

"No, miss, that tis unless you'd rather spend the evening with this lot?" Mr. Smee smiled and pointed at the men still congregated close to them.

Looking back at the dirty and brutal group, a sigh on her lips.

"No, I suppose not" She followed closely behind the short man, up a small flight of stairs. He had pushed open a large ornate wooden door, and if Julia had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed the name Captain Jas. Hook engraved upon it. But she was too frightened and distracted to notice much, no longer in her world. There couldn't be real pirates left in the real world, hadn't true Piracy died out in the 1700's? Taking one last glance at the Island, it was unrecognizable to anything she had seen before. She had followed Smee into a short Hall, and they had encountered a second door. At that moment he turned and regarded her.

"Best, you wait here Miss, the Cap'n is probably asleep."

His confident demeanor had changed, and he seemed to have subconsciously hunched his shoulders as he peered through the light that spilled through a crack in the door. He then quickly disappeared into the room, leaving Julia alone in the passageway. She had noticed the fear in his eyes, and her stomach churned. Having no idea of what the Captain of the ship was like, her only confidence was that he obviously didn't approve of the use of rape. How had she come to this place? How had this happened? She didn't know. Suddenly overcome with cold and doubt she slid down the wall, and hunched herself up, willing herself to wake if she was dreaming.

Mr. Smee nervously looked about the ornate cabin, and then he saw his target. The Captain lay sleeping quite soundly for once, in his bed. He noticed with a pang of guilt that it appeared that he was actually getting some much needed rest, and there he was to wake him. Nervously approaching him, Smee made note that he wasn't wearing his hook, which made the task of waking him only slightly less dangerous.

"Cap'n , Cap'n" Smee whispered as he poked his shoulder attempting to keep his distance.

At the sound of Smee he shot upward, anger apparent at being awoken. He wore no shirt, and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he quickly grasped his head. There it was the incessant pounding from his drunken excess.

"Smee! There had better be a good reason why you woke me! Because if there isn't, I am going to lash you!" His voice deep and raspy, malevolent eyes were hidden under the mass of dreaded hair. Smee gasped in hesitation, knowing he had awoken him to a dreadful temper.

"Captain, there is a woman on board!" Smee had backed against the wall, attempting to evade his anger.

Pushing his hair back he tilted his head at Smee, and in a wicked turn of mood, chuckled openly.

"Really Smee. There are no women in this cursed place. That is unless you count the savages, as I certainly don't. Have you gotten into too much Rum, and found yourself in the arms of Pretty Boy Roy again? I know awakening to that shock has been utterly traumatizing for you!" He was openly laughing now, falling back onto the bed, his head striking his pillows with an obscene cackle.

Mr. Smee turning a shade of red in mock embarrassment, screwed up his face. Lifting himself to his full height for his small plump form, he yelped.

"Captain there is a "real" woman on board the ship. In fact Cap'n, I got her waitin' right behind the door. Poor thing don't know how she got here either sir! I had to wrestle her away from the men, fore they did real damage to the lass." Mr. Smee shuffled his feet, looking down, his cheeks still tinted with embarrassment from the Captain's previous accusation.

At Smee's statement he lifted himself up. Slowly looking into his boson's eyes, he saw honesty, and being mindful of his throbbing head, he cautiously lifted his harness and with a surprising amount of grace, slipped the lethal implement into place.

"Right behind the door, you say?" Hook was squinting at the door in disbelief. Hastily grabbing a black ruffled shirt from his closet, he buttoned it with his single hand. Leisurely he appraised his clearly unpleasant appearance in the mirror. Sighing in dismay at his hair, which now stood at odd angles from his usual soft curls, his beautiful hook was black instead of the gleaming sheen, which he so desired. He had always paid so much attention to his appearance and had always made it a point to wear the grandest of attire, to imprint an air of superiority over his men and that evil sprite, Peter Pan. But now that there was an actual lady in his midst, he looked like a wreck.

Approaching the door and slowly drawing it back, there sat huddled in the corner and shivering from the cold was indeed a woman. Her knees were drawn to her chest and she wore unusual clothes. A short sleeved top that appeared to be made of a form fitting deep red, and pants. As he drew closer however he noticed the pants were made of a peculiar material that looked dark blue and seemed to mold to her legs. Her arms were pale and slim yet slightly freckled, they wrapped protectively about her legs, which were quite lengthy. She most certainly was not from Neverland, nor any place that he had ever visited. Just as suddenly, her knees lowered, and he was looking into her eyes, beautiful warm brown eyes, that widened in what he could only see as stunned recognition.

As Julia sat huddled collecting her thoughts, the door had swiftly creaked open. Instead of Mr. Smee it was someone else. She blinked trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light that streamed into the darkness she had been in. Looking up, his figure was rather tall and lean, in the darkness he stood silhouetted for a moment by the light behind him. She could just make out a ruffled shirt and long hair that spilled over his shoulders. It was then that he had drawn closer and she saw it in the light, a vicious hook held the place of where his right hand should have been. Her eyes shot up to his face which she could now see clearly. He had long handsome features with a proud aristocratic nose, his chin and cheeks covered in stubble and an untidy goatee. Their eyes had met and she had expected them to be dark, to go along with his intimidating appearance. Though they were framed in tired circles, she was staring into eyes that were stunningly beautiful, cold, and blue. Gasping audibly, her mind overwhelmed, she knew this man, but how was it humanly possible? He could be none other than Captain James Hook.


	5. Captain HOOK!

****

Author's Note: Hello all! I just wanted to get this part up for all those interested in my story. I hope it is flowing well.. I'm trying to keep everyone in character and I'm hoping so far that I have accomplished that. Anyway onward and upwards I always say. I will try and update as soon as I possibly can. Must not get distracted! Must keep writing…… . And as I said before any reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh, and a BIG Thank-you again to all those that have reviewed.

****

Death Can Change One

Chapter 4

"It isn't possible." Julia gasped.

Hook crouched down in front of her, unable and not wanting to break the contact with her eyes.

"This can't be real!" She had pressed herself further against the wall, unable to break his gaze.

"You are Captain Hook!" she whispered

His head slowly dropped nearer to hers, at the mention of his name. A smile formed on his lips revealing a wicked white grin, under the torrent of hair on his face and coupled with the mass of tangled dark brown that spilled over his shoulders and down his back, she couldn't help but find a striking resemblance between this man and the Big Bad Wolf.

He chuckled softly, his voice deep and resonant

"Indeed I am Captain James Hook, at your service my lady." finishing his statement with a flourish, he grasped her hand with his left, guiding her up steadily so she was standing before him. He could now see that she was incredibly tall and shapely, but his eyes were still glued to her face which he noticed was slightly rounded and tinted with a frightened confused expression.

Pulling herself forcefully from his grasp she pressed herself against the wall, she had every reason to fear this man, knowing what he was like, incredibly dangerous and bent on revenge. However his hand had felt warm and surprisingly comforting as he had guided her up. And although his outward appearance was sinister to her, she could detect no ill will within the sparkling blue eyes that were gazing at her in sudden confusion at her noticeable discomfort. His expression changed to another smile as he spoke.

"You have heard of me… Where you are from? Does my reputation truly exceed me so much, that you can't trust that I will not harm you, my dear? This cold hall is certainly no place for a lady, do come in and I will see to your comfort." His accent was British and coupled with his speech and mannerisms she could see an elegant and educated man, behind the pirates exterior.

He was now standing directly in front of her, so close that she could smell the rum on his lips. Her nose also catching his scent, that smelled pleasantly like a mixture of sea air and musk. He was intimidating yet unbelievably handsome, even in his obviously disheveled state. She knew everything about the story of Peter Pan, her thoughts running to her childhood. This man was everything and nothing like what she had pictured Captain Hook to be like.

"You will excuse me Captain, if I am a little weary to go into your cabin. I do know who you are. I am sorry if this offends you, but your reputation does indeed precede you."

His eyes narrowed at her words, who was this woman? She had the attitude of a confident proper lady, even backed against a wall it was visible. His eyes had traveled to her lips which were soft and pink, her lower lip enticingly larger than the top. He could not place her accent, yet she spoke perfect English. His head was still pounding, although he couldn't help but smile. It had been far to long since he had seen a real woman. Yet, how long had it been? His thoughts attempting to filter back in time beyond Neverland, except all he could remember were brief flashes of ladies in silk skirts and corsets, he couldn't remember any of their faces, which prompted a frown to crease his appearance. His head beginning to pound insistently against his skull once more, he realized he had no desire to stand in his hallway all night attempting to coax this woman within.

"Rest assured my Beauty, on my honor as a gentlemen, no harm shall come to you. Now do please come in, you seem very tired and if you don't mind me saying so, a bit overwhelmed. I understand that you are not from this place, but we will try and figure something out."

His eyes had never left hers as he spoke, quickly grasping her hand in his and offering her no chance to argue, he pulled her over the threshold of his cabin. Warily she allowed him to guide her into the light, she gasped at the colors, red and gold filling her vision from his ornate wooden desk to the rather large four poster bed that seemed to be wrapped entirely in silk and velvet. He had guided her into a chair opposite his desk, and she felt the soft warmth of a blanket, gently placed over her lap by Mr. Smee, who she finally had noticed was present.

"Thank you Mr. Smee that will be all" The command in his voice was unmistakable.

Julia watched with great reluctance as Smee bowed his head to her, leaving her entirely alone with the Captain.

She then noticed that he had walked to one side of the room returning with two silver goblets, he placed one dutifully in front of her, filling it half way with an amber liquid that she knew to be Rum. He then proceeded filling his goblet to the brim, sitting down to study her under hooded eyes.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage my beauty, it appears you know me as well as my name already, but I do not know yours." He had turned his head to the side raising his brow questioning her.

"My name is Julia, Julia Snow…..It is a pleasure to meet you." She reluctantly smiled.

"Julia" He tested her name on his lips.

"That is a lovely name, for an equally lovely lady. Believe me, my dear, if I say it is my pleasure in meeting you. I don't often get such pleasant interruptions, in fact ,come to think of it, I have never once gotten such a pleasant interruption in this cursed place."

"By this cursed place you mean Neverland, right?" She was unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, Neverland." The disdain ever present.

Neverland, she was really in Neverland. That meant all of those stupid childhood dreams like fairies and mermaids were real. She almost couldn't contain herself, even sitting across from the villain of the story wasn't bothering her in the least. In fact she was finding him to be surprisingly charming, but then she knew that already, she knew many things about James Hook. How could she not? He was as familiar to her as cherished childhood memory, his every conquest and every failure had been read to her as a child. Now staring at the vicious hook on his right arm with utter fascination, knowing without needing to be told exactly how he had come by such an injury.

James had noticed that after he had mentioned Neverland, that her eyes had glazed over in inner thought. Almost as suddenly she had taken to staring at him, her eyes passing over him and falling onto his hook. Suddenly uncomfortable from her obvious appraisal of him. He knew he looked terrible, and he couldn't stop himself before he apologized for his appearance.

"I am sorry if I look like a mess Julia, but I wasn't expecting a guest this evening."

Julia was snapped from her reverie and immediately found herself stammering.

"Oh, no you don't look like a mess! I wasn't thinking that! I was just …… I mean um your arm. Is it still painful?"

Leaning back in surprise he lifted the hooked arm and gazed at the dull black, suddenly realizing that she would of course be curious as to how he came by such an injury.

"Oh, that, my arm. Yes it was, and still is I'm afraid…quite painful, would you like to know how it happened?"

He held a pompous and confident air about himself, she smiled. He was most definitely Captain Hook. Surprised with herself, she was finding the real Captain Hook to be alluring, that was not something she commonly equated to his character. The power that he exuded dripped from his every pore furthermore it was almost magnetic. Reclining back in his chair he had been regarding the cruel hook on his arm, a twisted smile upturning the corners of his lips. Without giving time for her answer, he stood and strode to a rather large pot behind his desk, lifting his sleeve he dipped his right arm in the pot of steaming liquid, groaning audibly as he withdrew it, the hook now gleaming silver in the light.

Julia sat hesitant to answer, for as he strode back to look at her, she noticed that by simply cleaning his hook, he almost seemed to change before her eyes into a much more intimidating version of himself. His eyes were glinting in the light and she could have sworn she had seen an unquenchable fire within them.

"Uhh, well Captain It's just that I already know how you got that Hook." She sat unable to move.

At her statement he stood over her. So close that some of his hair had fallen near her face.

"How do you know that?" His voice whispering softly into her ear. Feeling his breath had sent her flesh into goose bumps. But without hesitation she answered him.

"It's just that you, as well as the story that surrounds you is famous in my time. But here is the interesting thing, it is that none of it is supposed to be real. You, no this very place isn't supposed to exist. I'm sorry Captain but you in my world, are just a story. You are the tragic Villain meant to lose in the end to Peter Pan. And I say I know, because I do. Peter Pan cut off your hand and threw it to a rather large crocodile."

At her statement he sat down a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and anger filling him. How did this woman know so much about him. And what did she mean by her time?

"How did you get here, Julia?" anger apparent in his voice

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know, I swear it. I was asleep on my balcony at home and the next thing I realize, I am surrounded by your crew." She was shaking now, noticing his mood had changed at her statement. The anger in his eyes was apparent and it made him appear all the more frightening.

Slamming his hook on the desk he abruptly sat down again. He was looking at her, gazing into her eyes and she was frozen. He had to know if the infernal boy had anything to do with her appearance. He had always had a special knack for detecting a lie, but she simply sat before him trembling slightly. She had not averted her gaze from his and his temper began to cool. Realizing suddenly, that of course Pan would have nothing to do with her presence, the boy would never bring an adult to Neverland, he despised all adults, he knew that. And what would the brat have to gain from dropping a woman on his ship? Nothing, in fact he was the one that stood to gain. Shock filled him, had he not been thinking lately that he had made a mockery of his life being trapped in revenge for Pan? And since he had miraculously been brought back into the land of the living, his wish to no longer be alone, is satisfied? Truly this was the most pleasant thing to happen to him in a long while. Gazing at her again, he now noticed that her eyes had fallen on the goblet which he had filled with the rum, lifting it she swirled the amber liquid around bringing the cup to her nose, so she could smell it .Her eyes looked up meeting his, smiling, and with a tilt of her head she drained the entire glass.

Coughing slightly, but the smile hadn't left her features when she whispered …

"Good Rum Captain."

He was in shock! She was obviously a proper lady, but he had never witnessed a lady such as her, that could tip back that much Rum. She had even lifted her pinky finger in the process. Candidly laughing at such a beautiful contradiction, he winked at her and taking his full goblet he drained the contents of his cup in a similar fashion.

Julia had noticed how quickly his mood seemed to change after he had looked at her or rather looked through her. She felt peculiar, it was as if he was capable of detecting the simplest falsehood just by gazing at her. Was she really that readable? Suddenly the room had begun to pleasantly spin and she couldn't hide the goofy smile that crossed her lips, that Rum had been extremely powerful stuff. She began to relax back into the warmth of his chair, it was then that she realized just how tired she was, her eyes growing heavy despite her attempts to keep herself alert in his presence. A warmth had spread from the soft velvety blanket on her lap and she was soon gently snoring.

James immediately noticed her head fall to the side as she slept. Growling in agitation, he leaned back watching her peacefully sleep. He had so many questions for this mysterious woman that were left unanswered. Yet now that she was sleeping he could rake his gaze over her, it had truly been a long time, what's more Julia was utterly beautiful. Almost involuntarily he began to picture her long beautiful limbs wrapped about him, her body deliciously naked, enfolded with him in the softness of his bed. He had expected the feeling that followed to be one of uncontrollable desire, but instead at the image he felt something else, peaceful almost, dare he say it, relaxed. There was no doubt in his mind that he had to have this woman. But he wasn't exactly sure of how to go about getting her. Now, even more so than usual, the two sides within him were at war with each other. His motto was simple really, and yet such is the beauty of piracy.

"To want something, to take it, and then, and only then, have you truly got it."

No, for once in his wretched existence he had been given something, something so simple yet something that he never thought within the confines of Neverland would come to him, a companion an actual intelligent and beautiful one. His decision was surprisingly easy , he would be the gentlemen, that was exactly what the situation dictated. She certainly wasn't going anywhere. A wicked smile crossed his lips. He could take his time. No, he wanted much more than just this woman's body, he wanted all of her. Her happiness, anger, desire. He wanted to lay claim to her entirely, and in truth, was that such an evil thing? Lifting her gently into his arms, carefully making sure that he did not pierce her with his hook, he carried her to his bed tenderly laying her within his sheets. Taking advantage he leaned over her, gently pressing his nose into the soft brown waves of her hair inhaling greedily at the scent. To his surprise she smelled like fruit, it lingered on her skin. Sighing in pleasure and exhaustion he stumbled to his couch, sleep for once coming quickly to him as he wrapped himself in the blanket still tinted from her delectable scent.

****


	6. Sweet Dreams

****

Author's Note: Hello all! Thanks for all the kind words! I hope you enjoy my new chapter! Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I can! And once again any feedback is really great! Thanks!

****

Chapter 5

The ship swayed gently in the cove, morning light spilling into the blue stained glass of the cabin. James Hook awoke to the rays on his face, slowly rising rubbing his temples, where a dull ache still throbbed and yet he felt oddly refreshed, he had slept well. The nightmares that usually plagued his dreams had not visited him. Blinking, his eyes focused on the woman that inhabited his bed. Memories of the previous evening filled him, smiling he rose and called for Smee. His current unrefined condition would most certainly not do. He longed to create a different impression from what she had seen of him earlier his thoughts drifting with longing at his new companion, who was curled up still peacefully sleeping.

At that moment Mr. Smee quietly walked in

"Yes Cap'n , something you need?"

"Yes, Mr. Smee a hot bath and a shave. Quickly and quietly, so as not to wake the lady." His voice was even and his stare still fell on Julia's sleeping form.

Mr. Smee followed his gaze and smiled, finding himself pleased that the Captain wasn't pouring what was left of his soul into a bottle of alcohol, now that a lady was present.

"Course Cap'n"

His ornate changing screen was quietly moved around a large marble tub, stripping himself bare, he slowly lowered himself into the steaming water. Gasping in pleasure as the heat worked up his muscles. Leaning back in deep relaxation, he so enjoyed a hot soak. As he lifted his head from underneath the steamy water, he could hear the gentle almost musical rhythm of Julia sleeping only a few feet from where he laid naked in the water. Her presence in the room was consuming yet peaceful, he could already feel the isolated side of himself basking in her presence. Part of him longed for her to wake up and catch him bathing, but he quickly frowned realizing he would most likely not be able to control himself from behaving in a manner that didn't suit the purpose of playing the gentlemen. Although that didn't stop the wicked grin that spread across his features as he pictured what he could do if she found him. He was after all, first and foremost a pirate at heart. His thoughts quickly dissolved however when Smee entered carrying his shaving kit.

Now fully clothed standing and adjusting his hook he looked at Smee. He felt much more like his old self.

"Mr. Smee check the treasure room for some appropriate items that the lady can wear, wake her and run a bath for her, she is to join me for breakfast when she is finished."

"Aye, Cap'n" Mr. Smee walked quietly in the direction of the treasure room while the Captain walked to the upper deck to feel the morning breeze. He had to make things clear to the crew since he had a guest.

Stepping above deck he noticed that the ill weather had faded a bit, snow still dotted the cove, yet the ice had melted completely and the sun was out, casting warmth across his face, even though the air was still chilled. Gazing over the side he noticed the long boat slowly returning to the ship, the men had obviously gone on an excursion. He felt his stomach twist in anger, he wasn't sure when exactly he had lost control of himself or the crew, but he felt a malicious stirring at the sight of his men coming back from an excursion without his consent. They were carrying a rather large wild bore and most curiously he noticed that Mr. Starkey and Cookson were carrying on their person several redskin pelts, a tomahawk, and a large Deerskin map of some sort. At the sight of the map his eyebrows rose in wanton curiosity. He was never one to pass up an expedition for treasure, the Island was rich with it. Smiling at the new find he stood solemnly against the railing, cleaning his nails with his hook, regarding his men as they tied and fastened the longboat.

"I see you gentlemen took the liberty of going ashore this morning. Pray, tell me what it is that you found so much more interesting than your duties aboard the ship?"

He circled the lot of men, whom he noticed had begun to tremble. Not waiting for an answer he grabbed the map from Starkey, spreading it out over the railing. Letting his eyes travel he noticed that it was indeed in an Indian scrawl, smiling as he stroked his goatee in interest, yes, he believed that he could decipher it. It was then that his men had noticed how startlingly normal he appeared, all of them hurriedly standing at attention. Peering from under his hair, he noticed Starkey and Cookson whispering as they watched him peruse the map in a very conspiratorial manner.

"Is there a problem Mr. Starkey? Oh yes, I do believe that it was your duty to be within the crows nest at this time."

Lunging forward he grabbed him by the shirt ripping the material with his hook.

"And I suggest that you insignificant, uneducated, brutes get to your posts before I keelhaul the lot of you!"

The fire within his eyes was unmistakable, in truth he was an intimidating figure, tall wrapped in the elegance of his fine clothes. His hook framed by the frills of his shirt gleaming in the sun, brutal and sharp. His long hair blew in the chilled air, the expression on his face was one of uppermost distaste as he stared at Starkey, the men quickly recognizing the presence of the Captain Hook of old, ran in the direction of their posts not wanting to press their advantage.

"Captain, we were just out gettin' some supplies." Starkey was quaking in terror, at the captain's nearness.

Smiling at the man that he had pressed to the mast, his hook still imbedded in his shirt, casually he lifted the Tomahawk from Starkey's belt. And still smiling lifted the sharp implement beneath the quacking mans throat, whispering softly his voice however smooth had not lost the menacing wicked quality.

"I don't seam to recall a Tomahawk being listed as a standard item needed aboard a pirate ship. However did you come by these items Mr. Starkey?"

"I swear Captain, we just ran into two scouts on our way back from gettin' the wild bore. They were suspiciously close to the cove, so we took the liberty of relieving them of their affects."

Starkey was shaking feeling the blade against his throat, which had started to pierce his skin. The Captains eyes were knife-like and cold as ice. But then just as quickly he released him, allowing him to slide to the deck.

"I'm glad that you at least brought back the bore and the map, because if you hadn't, I would be forced to say that you were wasting my precious time, cavorting about on that God forsaken Island!"

His voice had elevated, so that they all could hear his every word.

"Oh, and it appears that we have a guest that is going to be staying for some time. Mr. Smee has informed me that you all met her last night, you are to address her as Miss Snow, and if one of you so much as looks at her the wrong way, I will be forced to take my hook, slice you open and hang your intestines off the side of the ship!"

In the distance tucked in the foliage Peter Pan hovered near the twisted and bloody bodies of the two scouts that Hook's men had killed. It had been so easy to get them to follow him near the cove. He simply flew away, abandoning them from his little game without telling them that there were pirates coming from behind. He supposed he should feel some remorse, he had turned and was staring at one of the Indian braves, his head was twisted at an odd angle and his stomach had been sliced open, the blood pooling about him lending a sickly sweet odor to the grass. Yet, they were adults nonetheless, their deaths were insignificant to him, after all it was the pirates that had killed them, not him, they just served in rousing the attention of Captain Hook. For now the Captain would have a treasure map and Peter was betting on his need to find whatever the two scouts had been hiding. Lifting his scope he smiled at the ship, which was now being boarded by the pirates that carried the map. His eyes falling on the Captain leaning against the railing, just as suddenly he felt something odd, it was as if he was sensing something or someone from within the ship itself. The feeling was warm and pure, shaking his head he dropped the scope. That was strange he certainly hadn't expected a flash of tenderness to come from someone on the Jolly Roger. He decided he would venture to the ship in the night, to find out what had caused the feeling.

In the meantime, inside the peace of the cabin, Julia tossed to the side within the sheets of the bed, she was no longer wrapped in their warmth, she was walking through the lush greenery of the Island. When she saw it, a picturesque lush Waterfall spilling into a large pool of water surrounded by the most beautiful orchids she had ever seen. She stood transfixed at the beauty of the water as it rippled in the moonlight, smiling she ran to the edge, dipping her hand in the clear coolness and relishing the sensation on her skin. Her eyes traveled upward and she gasped, for standing at the top of the waterfall, blindfolded, with his arms tied behind his back was none other than Captain Hook. Swiftly she heard it, a sound had pierced the stillness, a gentle pounding Tick Tock, Tick Tock, the sound amplified around her, she knew that sound. A sudden panic overtook her, staring upward at the Captain where he still stood, he was smiling, swaying back and forth, humming an unknown tune as if he were oblivious to the insistent ticking. A new sound filled the area around her, it was the sound of children playing, laughter, merriment, it seemed oddly out of place. Just as quickly, it sprang rapidly from under the water its jaws wide open, hanging directly beneath the Captain. She knew of the crocodile yet she had never thought it would be so enormous, it looked as if it were over thirty five feet long. The green and gray scales glistening in the moonlight, this was no ordinary crocodile that she had seen in the zoo as a child, this was a huge prehistoric beast equivalent in size and ferocity to a dinosaur. She was shaking in terror and then she heard a voice right beside her ear.

"What an odd thing fate is, isn't it Julia? Don't tell me you feel sorry for the old Fish? Do you?"

She sharply turned but saw know one, yet she knew that voice.

"You see Julia, he knows his fate. Nothing will ever change that. Believe me when I say that he deserves it. Tell me he doesn't? He is evil, you know, deep down within, you know that he will never change."

At that moment her eyes widened in horror, as casually as if he were out for an evening stroll, the Captain walked off the edge and straight into the open jaws of the beast. The sound echoed and reverberated around her as the jaws made the sickening snap, trapping him within its stomach.

She was breathing heavy, sweat pouring off of her as she sat up her eyes focusing on the cabin she was in. It had been a dream, but as she looked about the cabin which was lit by the light of the morning she realized that she was indeed in Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger. This was no dream, she was in Captain Hook's bed. Looking at herself she was still clothed, realizing that she must have fallen asleep at some point the previous evening and he had moved her here. Falling backward into the softness of the sheets she let her mind drift to her dream which had been startling, it had seemed so real. She had been deeply horrified to see him fall to his fate, frowning in annoyance she focused on the voice that she had heard, there was no doubt in her mind that it had been Peter Pan that had spoken to her. Her thoughts drifted to the Captain, gasping everything came swiftly into focus, it was his fate to be tied to this Island, tied to this place for eternity, forever walking into the open jaws of the Crocodile. Rolling over to her side she stared at his windows which were stained blue, the light spilling through making the room beautiful and peaceful. She shuddered, it was odd to her that she felt such a strong emotional link to a man she hardly knew, he was Captain Hook, but it was different. Somehow when she looked in his eyes she felt as if she had met a kindred soul. She could recognize qualities within him that she herself possessed, a blind sense of adventure, a surprisingly youthful exuberance, and an appreciation for good rum. She smiled recalling how he had poured the rum down his throat, he was such a contradiction to what she would have expected. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she was suddenly greeted by none other than Mr. Smee, hovering next to the bed.

"Mornin' Lass!" he smiled brightly.

"How long have you been there Mr. Smee?" Julia stammered wearing a shocked expression.

"Not long Miss Snow, I ran you a bath, Cap'ns orders."

Settling into the hot water, she allowed herself to relax. The Captain was no where to be seen, she assumed that he must have been above on deck. As she washed her hair she felt her stomach turning over in knots, there was a changing screen wrapped about her, yet she felt extremely vulnerable and exposed. She sat up nervously, when she heard the door open and close.

"Who's there?" Julia whispered

"Me miss, I brought you some clothes, it's all I could find in the treasure room." She could hear Mr. Smee moving about the room then she saw a mountain of pink fabric hung on the changing screen, where her jeans had been not long before.

Sitting up in shock she stepped from the water, wrapping a towel about herself and pulling down the dress. It was a satiny soft pink formal gown. Oh, how she hated formal dresses especially the color pink. Lifting up the bodice it was awfully beautiful as well as rather low cut.

"Mr. Smee can't I just wear my Jeans? I hate to tell you this and don't think I didn't appreciate your effort, it's just I hate dresses." Caitlin laughed nervously.

"You hate dresses, Miss?" The question in his voice was unmistakable

"I've never met a lady who hates dresses, sides miss uh I sorta put your pants or jeans, whatever you call them in the wash tub and the Cap'n wishes you to join him for breakfast."

She stared in horror at the pink satin, groaning she pressed her head against the screen, realizing she was going to have to wear it.

"Mr. Smee it's just that dresses are so uncomfortable"

Scowling as she pulled the bodice into place, looking down at her cleavage she realized that it accentuated her curves a little too nicely. Grabbing the cream colored knickers she threw them on, pulling the hideously pink skirt over her bodice and allowing it to form to her waist. She then sat in the chair beside the tub to run the comb through her drying hair, gliding the pink slippers on her feet. Still seated she lifted the hand mirror to check her appearance, discomfort edged its way into her mind. She had to admit the gown was beautiful, even though it was pink and the color for some ungodly reason suited her skin. Within the gown she looked as if she belonged in the ornately decorated cabin and yet she was on board a pirate ship, she couldn't walk around looking like this. Sitting behind the changing screen she couldn't find the courage to emerge from behind it.

"Mr. Smee you honestly can't expect me to traipse around a pirate ship in nothing but this formal gown, do you?"

It was that exact moment that the sound of a door being opened filled the room. Julia stood frozen behind the screen as she heard the clicking of what she was sure was the Captain's boots.

"Ah, Mr. Smee is the lady up and about? I truly am starving would you go and fetch that breakfast?"

His eyes traveled to the screen knowing that Julia was behind it. Smiling he was completely distracted from the map, at the thought of seeing her. However his expression changed lowering his brow as he noticed Mr. Smee's curious look.

"Cap'n I wasn't able to find much by way of clothes for the missus, just a gown."

Leaning closer to the Captain he whispered.

"She doesn't like dresses Cap'n in fact I don't think she wants ter come out."

"She doesn't like dresses?" The question in his voice was unmistakable.

Hearing the Captains voice she could no longer hold silent, clipping her hair up in the comb, which Mr. Smee had given her.

"No Captain, I hate to say it, but I hate dresses, as I was trying to tell Mr. Smee they are terribly uncomfortable. Believe it or not Captain, but most modern women no longer wear dresses, they prefer pants. And besides, I don't want to walk about dressed like a Victorian whore!"

Sighing and holding the bridge of his nose, whatever did she mean by modern women? Although he was unable to hide the chuckle at her reference to looking like a Victorian whore.

"Julia first of all it can't be that bad. Second, do stop calling me Captain we are on a first name basis you know? Call me James."

His voice was deep and beautiful, shutting her eyes tight, unable to move at the sound of his boots clicking on the ground as he approached the screen.

"If it would make you more comfortable, I could have Mr. Smee tailor some clothes from the fabric in the treasure room for you."

His voice was right behind the screen now, letting out the breath she was holding, she slowly walked from behind.

"Would you James? I would truly appreciate….. it…."

She froze, he was standing less than a foot away from her, yet it couldn't be the same man. Her eyes traveled upward, his goatee had been neatly sculpted and trimmed, the dark hair attractively coming to a point on his chin, revealing more of his handsome face. His hair which had been an untidy mess, now spun about his shoulders in soft dark ringlets. He wore the color blue, the long pleated jacket went past his knees which was open revealing a long vest that had a striking ornate gold pattern that wove throughout. From beneath the jacket she noticed the frills of his shirt which framed the silver hook on his right arm and his elegant left hand. She was staring but she couldn't help herself, she had never encountered a man so beautiful. Her eyes traveled upward to his face and once again she encountered his blue eyes, the color of his clothes made them striking, they reminded her of two cool liquid pools of water. The redness was gone and she noticed that the dark circles were far less pronounced, he had obviously slept well. It was then that she realized that she had been staring at him for quite some time, she felt herself turning crimson under his gaze.

She had emerged from behind the screen and he suddenly couldn't move. The gown was indeed very formal, leaving her throat and shoulders exposed the delicate pink making her look feminine, almost ethereal within the subtle light of the cabin. A wide smile crept over his face, the gown was nicely low cut and he was getting a breathtaking view of the soft, creamy skin that ran across her chest. Surprised he was also noticing that her eyes were greedily running over his body, gazing at her red cheeks that were tinted in an embarrassed blush, he took advantage lifting her left hand to his lips and without breaking the contact with her eyes, softly kissing her skin.

At the sight of the Captain and Miss Snow, Mr. Smee started to feel awkward, as if somehow his presence was hampering the moment, announcing to the air that seemed electrified.

"I'll, er, just see to that Breakfast then."

He quickly excused himself from the room, the door softly clicking behind him.

Neither of them had noticed Mr. Smee leave.

The feel of his lips on her hand had sent an electric bolt up her arm and she found herself unable to speak. Still holding her hand, he flashed her a smile, the effect lifted and brightened his features, taking years off his appearance. Turning her palm over, he lifted his right arm and began to slowly and lightly trace the lines of her palm with his hook. Her eyes traveled fascinated as the cool metal traced her skin. She should be terrified but she felt just the opposite, as the lethal looking hook glided up her arm, she sighed closing her eyes, savoring his caress. His voice breaking the stillness.

"Forgive me Julia for being so bold, it is just that you are, so very lovely…"


	7. Fly with Me!

****

Author's Note: I have changed my female lead to** "Julia" instead of "Caitlin"**

Please note that she is the same, just the name is different , I felt I had to change the name since I was made aware of another Hook fic starring a Caitlin. It was a personal decision, so there is no confusion.

Anyway on to the next Chapter! Thanks to everyone for the reviews ****

Chapter 6

Her eyes opened as she felt his hook trail to her chin, tipping her face upwards. She was once again held in his dark gaze, his expression was surprisingly readable, confusion and query in his eyes.

"You are forgiven James." She apprehensively smiled.

His hook dropped and he stepped back from her, lifting her hand in his.

"Julia, I have many questions that need answering….."

His eyes shifted, his expression becoming somber. In truth he was beginning to feel unnerved. The situation was becoming dangerous, no, she was dangerous. A warmth had spread from where their hands were joined, the feeling was consuming him, he wanted nothing more than to feel that warmth against him. To abandon and forget, if only for a moment, who he was and what he had become.

"I'm sure you do and I will answer any that you have."

She was attempting to sound confident in her situation, but in truth she felt at a loss. Leading her to the chair that she had sat in the night before, he seated himself across from her. He was leaning with his face on his left hand, an image of him from her dream flashed through her mind, his body being swallowed whole by the crocodile. She couldn't possibly tell him of the dream, it had deeply disturbed her, she could only imagine what his reaction would be.

"I am part of a story to you, am I not supposed to be real?"

He was looking at her, wearing an odd expression.

Sighing she stood up and slowly began to pace the area in front of his desk. The words spilled from her lips, unable to stop herself she told him everything. From what she knew of Wendy Darling, the Lost Boys, to Peter Pan and his inevitable death to the crocodile.

All the while he sat riveted to her every word, memories of the exact event flashing through his mind as she spoke of them.

"I know you as a character in a story, but obviously you are more than that since you are sitting in front of me. This is so much more than I ever imagined James, you are not just a drawing or an image in my head, you are flesh and blood and I don't know what I'm going to do! "

She was visibly upset, sitting back down in the chair across from him, burying her face in her hands.

"OH! There, There my dear! There is no need to get distressed. You see, the events you spoke of have already occurred."

He rose crossing the distance between them, kneeling in front of her. Wearing a matter of fact expression.

"You already died? How is that possible?"

She whispered in disbelief. But why did she have the dream, she felt as if it was an omen warning her of an oncoming fate.

"In truth I am not sure myself, how I came back, however I do know that the boy and his "Vile" magic had something to do with it. And I also know, that I have felt distinctly different since I was brought back. I can't explain it, don't ask me to, all I know is that this story you speak of is different now and you are a part of it. "

He was still kneeling before her, grasping her hand, as if he desperately wanted her to understand.

"My time is different from yours James, from that of even Wendy. Don't you see? I am different from you, in so many respects, society itself has moved on, there are no longer Pirates in beautiful wooden Mano'War ships sailing the seas for merchant vessels. The Colonies have expanded far wider than I'm sure you could ever comprehend. What am I going to do? I am not meant to reside on board a pirate ship for eternity am I ? "

"Your time, Julia, I still don't understand what you mean, and why are you talking of the colonies?" His frustration and impatience was evident.

"James I am from the year 2004 and I live in what you would know to be the Colonies, the new world… What year is it for you?"

"1780." He gasped.

"Have I really been trapped here that long?"

He was beyond doubt bewildered, looking down at where their hands were joined, in truth he didn't know what to think of the situation. How is it possible that so much time had passed, if what she said was true and he was quite sure she wasn't lying, it made him over 200 years old. She was from the colonies, he knew of them for sure, but her accent was still unrecognizable to him. Looking up in her eyes, she was just as disorientated as he was. How had this creature come to him? There was no way to really know or understand how different she was from him. Sighing he stood up looking down at her.

"For some reason unknown my beauty, fate has dropped you here. I certainly can't even hope to comprehend the difference in the time, but that is the funny thing about this place. Magic is what binds this world together."

He had leaned over her tilting her face with his hand, running his thumb over her cheek attempting to soothe her.

"And yes it is different from the modern world in every respect, but there is nothing that we can do. I truly wish I was capable of setting the wrong that brought you here, but I am not capable of that."

He was lying though, if given the choice he would never return her, he craved an intelligent companion and at the thought of sending her back, he frowned, amazed at how his thoughts had shifted from wallowing in pity to desperately needing her presence.

The door quietly opened and they both turned to see Mr. Smee bringing in the tray of food.

She was starving, staring as the tray was placed on his desk, her mouth began to water at the sight of the mountain of fruits piled on the side of what appeared to be roasted pork. Smiling at her he sat down, lifting an apple he bit into the succulent fruit juice running down the side of his chin. Her mouth hanging open at the sight of his lips wrapping around the flesh of the fruit, as he took every ravenous bite. She began to picture those lips wrapping around other things. Stopping he noticed she hadn't begun to eat, not realizing that she was engrossed with watching him devour the otherwise innocent looking apple.

"Julia, are you not hungry?"

Shattering her thoughts, she grabbed an apple biting it. Shaking her head, what was wrong with her? This was Captain Hook that she was having these thoughts for, looking at him again however gave her the answer, the man was incredibly dark and attractive. His movements were graceful, each time he swallowed, she followed his Adam's apple, the smooth pale skin of his throat exposed, leading to his collar bone just above the ruffles of his shirt. Breathless she swallowed another bite of her apple, unable to focus on anything other than the handsome pirate in front of her. This was madness, she had to stop, he was dangerous, she couldn't let herself forget that.

Leaning back after they had eaten their fill, he noticed how sad she appeared, her eyes were staring at his desk. He was never one to care about anyone else's feelings, but it was somehow different with her.

"Julia, what troubles you?"

"It is just, James, I am stuck in Neverland on board a pirate ship, surely you can see why I am upset."

"I know that a Pirate ship is without doubt no place for a lady my dear, but I promise you that your company is most welcome, no harm will come to you. I really can't see abandoning a lovely creature such as yourself to the will of the Island. I know that you may be uncomfortable with the close quarters, but you may take the bed and I can take the couch."

Smiling he rose to stand before her.

"I give you my word that I shall do my best to behave in a gentlemanly accord. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a walk above deck?"

Sighing, she looked up at him. She still felt terribly uneasy, but his smile and words had relieved some of her fears. Yet how could she possibly stay sane, sleeping in the same room as Captain Hook? Looking up in his hopeful eyes, she found herself unable to continue battling within in reflection. Instead she chose to do something that had always come much easier to her, abandoning herself to the moment. In life she had always thought that, that was all one had. Rising and taking his offered right arm, she curiously ran her fingers over the soft fabric, which covered the leather harness she could feel underneath.

"A walk in the fresh air would be lovely, James."

Suddenly he pulled his jacket off helping her into the sleeves. The scent and warmth of his skin lingered on the coat, encompassing her. She smiled at him grateful that he had covered her, no man had ever treated her in such a fashion.

Raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"You'll catch your death in that gown, I can understand why you are so nervous wearing it. It certainly reveals a "delightful" amount of skin."

He had emphasized the word delightful so that she could hear the seductive quality in his voice. Her mouth hung open, aware of his gaze sweeping over her form tucked inside his jacket, one moment he speaks of propriety and the next he was blatantly flirting with her. Instead of feeling embarrassment she laughed. And smiling at him coyly, she blushed.

" I am glad someone is appreciating my suffering in this dress."

"Suffering!? You look beautiful, I would be a fool not to notice."

Leading her out above deck, the sun spilled everywhere and it had warmed up, the crew sporadically working at various places on the deck. They all seemed to stop at the same time to stare at the couple that had emerged, Starkey and Cookson sat whittling near the captain's cabin smiling at each other.

"The Cap'n seems right distracted with the lady on board." Cookson peered at Starkey.

"Aye, quite a pretty little strumpet, idn't she."

Starkey whispered, leering at Julia's image on the Captain's arm.

"Shut up idiot, if the Cap'n hears you talk like that he "will" slit yer throat." Cookson frowned.

"And as I been tryin to say, the Cap'n is distracted with the lady about. So, lets just pop in his old cabin and take a peep at that map."

Starkey looked at Cookson oddly

"You insane? We don't know how to decipher that savage speak, the Cap'n will catch us fore we manage it."

"I got it!" Said Cookson

"We'll just make a copy of the map, that way the Cap'n will never know we was looking at it!"

The two men quietly grabbed a bit of charcoal and an old vest, they then proceeded to quietly sneak into the Captain's quarters, they spotted the map beside the Tomahawk resting on a table near his desk. They clumsily and with a great deal of trepidation, copied the map as best they could with the charcoal, carefully placing the map back in place exactly as they had found it.

Once finished Starkey stared at the Tomahawk, that earlier had been held to his throat, and without Cookson noticing, pocketed it.

They snuck out again noticing that their little excursion had gone overlooked, as the Captain had lead Julia to the front Bow. They proceeded to quietly move down below, both men satisfied that the Captain would never find out what they had done.

Julia stared in awe at the beautiful Island that surrounded the ship, lush, tropical and green. Even in the distance of the cove she could smell the perfume of the flowers.

"It is just beautiful." She said cheerfully, for in the distance she could see a large waterfall spilling down on a mountain top. She noticed that his eyes were brought down in a scowl as he regarded the island.

"I am sorry James, I'm sure you can't look at the island the way that I do. You are probably quite sick of it, I imagine."

At her statement he thought back to his first arrival in Neverland, when he still had two hands, he recalled thinking it was beautiful then. But the situation had soon twisted from beautiful island to a tropical Hell.

"Don't get me wrong my dear, it is very lovely, one could almost call it a perfect paradise. But as I have found out, looks can be entirely deceiving."

They were leaning against the bow, their arms still linked. His gaze had drifted to her face and she noticed a deep sorrow was etched into his brow. The regret spilled from his eyes as if the emotion itself was a part of him.

"Why don't you leave? Can you leave?"

Her eyes tinted in evident concern, he was amazingly readable, she wasn't sure if he was himself aware of how much the misery could be seen carved into his expression.

"I've tried to leave many times, Julia, it is my destiny to be trapped here. I can't say that I don't deserve this fate, the things that I have done make me the Villain of this tale after all."

Thinking over his statement, her eyes widened. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She could smack herself it was so simple. She turned to him smiling into his face.

"I know how we can escape, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. We could fly! That's how we can leave."

Taking her hand in his left, he laughed. Leaning against the railing, at least his mood had brightened.

"And how, my beauty, do you propose we do that?"

"I have read the story, you know."

She had backed away from him walking to the very front of the bow.

"It is really simple all we have to do is……. I mean it's really easy, we just….. Oh my God! I can't remember… But how could I forget something so simple, I remember everything else about the story."

James moved towards where she stood, confused himself that they would both be missing such an important memory. And even more shocked that she would suggest a means for them to both escape Neverland together.

"I flew once, but I don't remember how. Perhaps we both can't remember since we are adults and this is a story for children."

She turned around no longer facing him staring at the Figurehead on the front of the ship. She smiled for instead of being faced with a beautiful Maiden she saw a giant skeleton with the hair and clothing of a woman.

"James I haven't told you yet just how beautiful your ship is and I just hate pointing this out to you, but it appears that you have left the lady on the front of your boat too long. She is nothing but bones."

She heard him chuckle coming up behind her. Bound as she felt his hooked arm wrap about her waist, pulling her into his arms. His body was incredibly firm and powerful as she could feel his muscles underneath his vest and shirt. His dangerous hook coming to rest on her hip. Implausibly she found herself relaxing into his warm embrace. Every thought she had just melted away, when she felt his arms around her. And still chuckling he whispered softly in her ear.

"It is a true pity isn't it, I have not had the heart to cut her down. Although she is rather intimidating isn't she?

"Yes, intimidating." She managed to stammer.

"Julia, if we could fly where would we go?"

"I am not sure, but it is a way to escape." She answered.

"With me? You would take me with you? I am a dangerous man Julia, a villain, you don't even know me, yet you propose flying away with me as a means of escape?"

She gasped as his grip tightened on her.

"Villain or no, I would feel terrible leaving anyone to spend an eternity at the whims of a child. It was only a suggestion."

She felt herself tremble slightly, his temper had sounded as if it was about to rupture. At her statement however, she felt his grip relax.

They stood like statues on the front Bow watching the sky darken. She was losing herself in the moment, when she was quickly spun around to face him. He lifted her left hand with his hook observing no ring upon her finger. He had to know why she was not married.

"Julia why is there no diamond gracing your beautiful hand?"

He had lifted his left hand gently caressing her ring finger.

She felt herself turning crimson.

"I just haven't found the right guy yet, I suppose. They just don't seem to understand me. Besides, you don't want to know about my love life."

She was truly blushing now, seeing the intense interest in his eyes, was causing her heart to pound erratically in her chest.

In truth he was deeply interested, it was more than that even. Seeing her wrapped in the dress and jacket, the wind blew the tendrils of her hair about her face making her even more captivating. He wanted nothing more than to simply court her and make her his. He froze, why not? She had allowed him to hold her and all the signals that she was sending indicated that she found him at least attractive. What would it hurt to let his intentions be known?

"Julia, of course I am interested in your love life. In fact, if I may be so bold? I wish to court you. I know that the situation isn't exactly advantageous for all of the traditional things, but I can make do with the situation."

"Court Me!" She gasped looking into his eyes. She didn't know what to think or say to that.

"Yes, permit me?"

It took every ounce of his patience to grind out the words, but he wanted this done right, he would not allow himself to screw up once again.

She was speechless, Captain Hook had just asked for permission to court her. What if she said no, would he kill her? And yet he was being so gentlemanly, he was looking at her expectantly still holding her hand with his left.

"James, I don't know what to say……… I mean you don't even know me, you're a pirate…I mean, that isn't a bad thing, it's just I would like to get to know you first."

He closed the distance between them, lifting her chin and looking into her nervous warm eyes. Seeing his opportunity, he began to stroke her cheek, seducing her into surrender.

"That is the idea, Julia. By allowing me to court you, we can get to know each other."

She felt overwhelmed again, closing her eyes. She was stuck, his warm hand on her face felt incredibly right. But the knowledge of who he was clawed at her subconscious, telling her to be wary.

His hand had wrapped about the back of her neck, and she found herself relaxing into his grip, his fingers gently massaging the knots that he found. He closed the distance even further bringing his lips to her cheek and kissing her softly. The feeling shot down her spine. But just as suddenly there was a rush of ice cold water over them as they were drenched from above.

They both sprang apart sopping wet and freezing at the sound of what appeared to be a rooster crowing from above.

Hook was furious, his sword flew from the sheath as he whirled around searching for whom had soaked them, knowing full well who it was. His gaze rested on the yardarm for there stood his dreaded nemesis, Peter Pan, laughing in hysterics, at the drenched couple.

Peter couldn't believe what he had stumbled upon, Captain Hook had kissed a woman. His reaction had come so quickly that he didn't have time to think of who the Captain was kissing. All Peter knew, was that kissing lead to happy thoughts and Captain Hook, in his opinion, should never have a happy thought.

Julia stood backed against the railing, ice cold salt water dripping off her coat and dress. The clothing clung to her skin and she visibly shook from the freezing breeze. She watched transfixed as James turned from gentlemanly suitor to nefarious pirate in a matter of seconds. His beautiful blue eyes flashing red in anger, his hair hung over his face wet and clinging to his skin.

He halted at the site of the boy laughing, feeling the ice cold of the salt water creep into his bones. Holding the bridge of his nose in frustration, he looked back at Julia who was equally soaked and freezing.

"Boy, I swear when I catch you, I'm going to skin you alive and wear you as a coat! Why don't you come down here and fight me instead of resorting to your adolescent tomfoolery!"

"I just thought that you and your lady friend could use some "cooling off."

"Well at least I have a lady friend, do tell me boy where is your Wendy? Oh yes, after you killed me last time, did she still leave?"

Hook observed Peter's face burning with anger and embarrassment.

Peter could not reply to the Captain's words, it was true. Wendy had left, leaving him with a larger void then he could ever admit. He had felt so different since she had kissed him. He was angry at many things including the Captain, he had even driven away Tinkerbell in the process. Peter stopped for a moment to finally stare at the Captain's companion who was now shivering, he looked into her eyes when the feeling, that he had felt earlier, shot through him again. She was warm, pure and youthful. It radiated off of her and Peter was in shock, she was an adult, he hadn't expected the feeling to come from an adult. But she had been in the Captain's arms, and when he had kissed her she had not recoiled. This didn't make sense, Captain Hook was not supposed to be loved, that went against everything that Peter had come to believe.

Flying over Julia he yelled down at her.

"Let me give you a little advice about Captain Hook, I don't know who you are or where you are from, but Captain Hook is evil, he will hurt you and he will kill you and take whatever he wants!"

All the while, Julia observed James darting in vain beneath the flying brat, attempting to hit him with his sword. She stood trembling in anger. Who was this little brat to tell her about who is evil, he was the one that had dumped the freezing water down her back. It was then that James finally wizened up pulling out his gun. His hair and clothes were a mess, and the look in his eyes was vacant and crazed. Shooting wildly above him at the flying menace, his men soon following, until the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the cove. However, Peter flew with ease back into the forest, leaving Captain Hook sulking and pulling his hair in anger.

Collapsing , he slammed his Hook into the Poop deck.

"That STUPID BOY!!! That stupid, stupid flying brat!! Why, why must this always happen to me!?"

Julia nervously approached the heap that was the Captain on the deck. In truth she felt terrible for him. She leaned down over him, pushing some of his hair off his face. Sighing she answered him.

"James, you know very well why. You are Captain Hook and he is Peter Pan, it is how it is written."

He rolled over looking at the woman above him, her hand came to rest on his face gently stroking the five o'clock shadow on his cheek. She was smiling down at him although trembling from the cold. She was lovely, even with the salt crystals on her skin and in her hair. He felt warmth looking up at her and he could not recall ever feeling it before.

"I suppose so my dear, but you forgot one thing, you are not supposed to be a part of the story and that is a comforting thought…… Now I don't know about you, but I think a hot bath is in order."


	8. Hot Water

Author's Note: Sorry that my updates have slowed, but I am back in school and I have a new job! So that means less time for writing, although don't worry I write whenever I have a spare moment. I wanted to make sure and take the time to thank everyone that has reviewed. I really do love hearing what you all think. And just a warning for this chapter it is "VERY SAPPY" but, believe it or not it, it is supposed to be. The next chapter will progressively get darker and I think I may need to make it an "R" So please enjoy and review!

Chapter 7

His mood already lightening at the sight of Julia above him. Taking notice that the wind had picked up, and the sky above them was rapidly darkening, threatening to storm. Apparently he had left the boy in a bad mood. He grinned, at least he knew that his words about Wendy had struck a chord. Although, now all he noticed was Julia, who was doing her best to conceal how cold she was, to no avail. Shivering as the wind whipped through her hair, as the water slowly began to fall above them.

Everything had seemed to oddly slow down to Julia, the cold intensifying as the rain steadily showered the deck, the men all scurrying below to escape the impending storm. James had stood up grasping her hand to guide her towards his cabin. Lightning flashed illuminating his features, ice blue eyes standing out against the darkness. She felt so at home, yet lost in the absurdity of the situation. Captain Hook had asked for permission to court her. She may have been a modern woman, but she needed no explanation of what courting someone entailed. Shaking her head, one moment she is in the safety of her home, the next she is wrapped in the arms of a complex, yet alluring pirate. She recalled the feel of his lips on her cheek and the bolt of electricity that had accompanied it. She hadn't given him a concise answer and in truth he hadn't exactly given her much of a choice in the matter. Frowning, conscious that he was behaving exactly how she might have expected him to, he was, after all, Captain Hook.

Her thoughts fled as the door behind them clicked closed, feeling the warmth of his cabin seep into her wet skin. Her eyes coming to rest on his bed which looked silky and inviting, the red velvet drapes giving a silent invitation of the pleasure that could be had within it's softness. She felt herself turning crimson as his hand rested on her shoulder, gently helping her from his wet jacket. He had not said a word to her since they had been on deck and she expectantly turned meeting his gaze. The ship had begun to gently rock as the rain began to pelt against the windows.

"Julia, you will catch your death if you don't get out of these wet clothes."

Guiding her to the changing screen she noticed that Mr. Smee had already filled the tub with hot water.

"Capn's right Miss, you'll catch a death of cold."

He then slowly scurried out bracing against the wind that burst in through the door.

"Seems like you got Pan in a right bad mood Cap'n."

Mr. Smee smirked as the door snapped closed with the wind.

At Mr. Smee's statement, Julia turned to look at James.

"His mood effects the weather?"

As she said the words the boat swayed violently to one side, water spilling slightly from the tub. Quickly grabbing hold of James for support, who in turn wrapped his hooked arm about her waist to steady her.

"Ai, my beauty, when the cursed brat gets upset the weather turns sour."

"Humph, serves him right, dumping that water on us! What a little devil."

He looked down at Julia, amused at the anger as it crossed her features. Gazing into her eyes he smiled wickedly.

"Yes, however I was more upset about the interruption than the water."

He tilted her face upwards again, lightly brushing some wet hair aside with his hook.

"Even covered in salt and water, you are so very lovely."

She blushed pulling herself from his grasp and walking behind the changing screen, nervously unfurling the ribbons of her bodice.

"James, thank you! Although, I mean, this whole courting thing. It's just a little overwhelming."

She laughed nervously.

"There is no need to feel overwhelmed, it appears that you and I will be spending a great deal of time together."

His eyebrows knitted together in frustration. How could he get her to become more comfortable with the situation, so he could get what he so desperately wanted? He ground out the next words, his jaw clenching at the foreign sweetness rolling from his tongue.

"I would very much like to get to know you better, Julia. Is that so much to ask for?"

"No, James that is not unreasonable." She quietly conceded.

Smiling he walked to his harpsichord and sitting down he began to play a simple tune. He didn't take his eyes off the changing screen, for he noticed that her figure was perfectly illuminated by the light behind it. Gasping as she peeled off the wet bodice and skirt revealing the beautiful outline of her curves. He felt terrible stooping to the level of a Peeping Tom, but he couldn't take his eyes off her exquisite body sinking into the water of the tub. His ears peeking at the moan of pleasure, that escaped her lips, as she was immersed in the hot water.

"There now, doesn't that feel better?"

He smiled running his hook over the keys.

"So much better, thank you James, and by the way you play beautifully, it is amazing that you manage to play such a complicated instrument, with just one hand."

Julia relaxed further into the water, she had felt uneasy with the knowledge that only a thin barrier stood between her and Captain Hook. However hearing him play the harpsichord told her exactly where he was in the room, allowing her to enjoy her bath. She sat up suddenly realizing that he must be freezing, he was just as soaked as she was. Washing quickly she wrapped herself in the towel that Mr. Smee had placed beside the tub. The music had stopped and she noticed a silver hook laying red velvety fabric over the screen.

"Sorry, but it appears that you are going to have to wear some of my clothes. Yours are still wet. I hope you don't mind?"

"James it's fine, believe me when I say I prefer this over the dress."

She pulled on the soft poet shirt and velvet pants, wrapping herself in a velvety robe that was trimmed in gold. Giggling as she pulled on the high striped socks.

She stepped out gazing at him his hair was wild an untamed from the saltwater, his vest and shirt wet, clinging to his skin. She was sure that he could use a hot bath to warm him.

"James, shall I call Mr. Smee to prepare you a bath? You must be so uncomfortable in those wet clothes."

He said nothing just simply walking to the water, she had just used, and placing his hand within.

"This is still quite warm. You need not call for Smee. Besides, in this weather he will be below deck."

"But I just used that water, are you sure you don't want fresh?"

She looked at him oddly.

He closed the distance between them, smiling into her face, as he admired her within his clothes.

"No, my dear, I would use any excuse to be closer to you, including using your bathwater."

Her face grew warm as he proceeded to play with a stray tendril of her wet hair. She had never once in her life had any man suggest using her bath water. She grinned at him unable to stop the warm laughter that erupted.

"James, tell me that was not just one of the most ridiculous lines you have ever fed a woman?"

"You don't like the idea? Hmmm?"

He grinned, his head cocking to the side, lifting his brow.

"From the way that you are blushing, my beautiful Julia, I would say that you do. Or perhaps you were thinking it would be better if you were still in the bath when I used it?"

He chuckled not giving her a chance to respond, as he ran his hand down her crimson face, while slowly gliding behind the screen, not another word said.

Julia turned even more beat red as she allowed his provocative words to sink in. What was disturbing her more however was the fact that she could actually picture herself enjoying his company immensely in the bathtub. Turning from the changing screen she walked to his desk, fiddling with the odd trinkets she found there. Unable to hold her tongue, she spun around facing the screen as the words slipped from her lips.

"James Hook! What happened to behaving in a gentlemanly accord? Hmmm?"

"Julia, I am sorry, but you must forgive me, I am but a humble pirate. My dear, I have been away from high society and its rules for quite some time. Forced to live trapped amid a group of blithering idiots, savages and obscene little flying pixies. You must understand why I delight in your company. It so refreshing compared to what I normally have to deal with in this tropical prison. Besides, I love seeing you blush!"

As she listened to his words she froze, the light that was behind the changing screen had illuminated his shadowed figure and she began to watch fascinated as he used his left hand to unbutton his shirt. Peeling the wet material from his skin, she could say nothing as the shadow of his lean muscular physique came into view. Even as a shadow he was stunning. Still more fascinating she could see the clear outline of the odd contraption that held his hook in place. It seemed as if it were a part of his body, bound over his muscles by what appeared to be thin leather straps. His left hand swiftly lifted a strap and she heard him sigh, as the harness slid off his arm revealing a stump where his hand should have been. She had to cover her mouth to hide her gasp. She knew that he was missing his hand, but to see the extent of his injury in person was very different from what she had expected. The injury had not been a clean one, for even as a shadow, she could see the unevenness of his bones meeting the stretched skin. The poor man, she could only imagine how painful it was. His left hand swiftly moved further down approaching his pants. A naughty grin spread across her face as she saw his hand fiddle with the buttons. But just as suddenly she turned away. She couldn't bring herself to violate his privacy in such a manner.

Quietly, she walked to his bed laying down in the softness as she could hear him settle into the water. Her eyebrows crossing as she realized that the light had been there the entire time, even when she had used the bath. She was about to open her mouth when she stopped herself, if she accused him of watching her she would be surrendering to having watched him as well. And she was ashamed to admit it, but she had definitely liked what she had seen. She rolled over watching him dip his head under the water, thoughts traveling to the previous statement of him using the bath with her in it. Her mind going fuzzy as she pictured his arms wrapped about her in the steaming water. Her heartbeat quickened as she could almost feel his lips and tongue, running down her throat, kissing along the base of her shoulders coming to rest on her pulse point. She shook her head as he began to rise from the water, rolling away from his shadow. This was getting out of control, she had to stop. But the image still stuck with her, even as she heard him dressing behind the screen, the rain making a pleasant pattering on the blue windows.

James smirked as he latched his hook back into place, pulling on his black shirt and black robe, he peaked his head around the screen, noticing Julia splayed across his bed. He wondered if she had watched him undress, he was hoping she had. He had certainly enjoyed watching her. But now all he could think of was how cozy and inviting she looked, wrapped in his clothes, encompassed in the softness of his bed. Her back was turned to him however, so he wasn't sure if she was awake. He edged up the stairs and approached the side of the bed, gazing down into her eyes that he noticed were open wide at his closeness.

"Julia, are you comfortable?" He smirked

Seeing him so close to her, she quickly sat up. All the while mentally chastising herself for laying down in the first place. She couldn't hold his eyes as she spoke, latching onto the velvet beneath her in anxiety.

"Yeah umm, your bed is well, very soft."

She replied stupidly, looking up and taking in the site of his dark wet hair, which he had pulled back in a loose ponytail. His distinct nose stood out and he held the air of a fine aristocrat, had he not the gigantic gold loop hanging from his right ear. His elegant hand was held out for her and she took it apprehensively. He drew her away from the bed to their usual seats near his desk, which she swiftly noticed was covered in deep gashes and marks from what surely had been his hook.

"Hungry?" He whispered into her ear, lifting an apple for her, as she settled into her seat.

She took it gratefully suddenly noticing him unfurl what appeared to be a large animal skin on his desk. He then turned around and fiddled with a large ornate wooden box. Taking the opportunity to lean forward as she ate her apple, looking with interest, at what appeared to be a map. He turned around from the box holding an ornate carved pipe that held two cigars. Lighting them with several breaths over a nearby oil lamp, she watched mesmerized as he smoked them. She was never one for cigarette smoke, but cigar smoke was different, she had partaken in a few socially and she found it exceptionally sexy when matched with the right guy. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate on anything else in the room as she watched him elegantly spin the cigars in his hand, lifting the device to his lips and taking several puffs. His hair pulled back from his face revealing his prominent cheek bones and the point of his goatee, eyes focused on the map and his brow furrowed in concentration. A familiar scent filled the air of the cabin, the sweet smell of tobacco, which spoke of the quality of the cigar.

Leaning over the map he traced his finger along the dotted paths. Obviously the map was certainly not an attempt to hide anything, it was simply there as a tool to memorize the path to whatever they had found. He stared at the most noteworthy words on the page, repeating it aloud as he took another puff of smoke.

" _Etikaiele Ustagalayi _, hmmm?"

He leaned back looking at the wooden roof of his cabin, his feet coming to rest on his desk. Taking in a large puff of smoke and blowing several large smoke rings at the ceiling, watching them dissipate as they met solid wood. His gaze turned to Julia who he noticed was staring at him, watching him fool around with his cigars. He grinned, she seemed utterly rapt and he swore that he could see a longing in her eyes at his device. He held it out to her smiling, he was shocked when she took it bringing the stem to her lips pulling smoke into her mouth. She handed it back grinning at his shocked expression.

"Don't tell me. Women smoke in your time as well?"

He changed his position so that he was leaning close to her.

"Women have been known to partake in a fine cigar every now and again just like men do. I for one used to smoke them socially in college. That surprises you?"

"Yes, of course. Society of my time would certainly have greatly looked down upon that. Well, come to think of it, men smoking wasn't looked very highly upon either."

"Sounds terribly boring, no wonder you turned pirate." She grinned. His response was a deep chuckle.

"Yes, could you imagine someone like me getting into the ridiculously uninspiring world of accounting?"

"The mind boggles." Was her response as she took the proffered pipe bringing it to her lips again.

"Did you say college, Julia?" His eyes brightened, as his finger traced over the map, delighting in the personal knowledge she was confiding in him.

"Yes of course, graduated and working as well, one has to make a living."

" You must understand Julia how truly shocking that is, to someone like me. Women aren't exactly held as equals."

"Well yes of course, you men all tend to be a bunch of sexist pigs, I'm sure."

"Oh, scathing! No need for hostilities, my beauty!"

They were both smiling across from each other, and seeing the mirth in his eyes caused them both to laugh. He had no idea that modern society had changed so much. He rather enjoyed the notion, Julia was so unrestricted, free and flowing, the opposite of women as he knew them. He was after all an educated man, unlike the idiots he surrounded himself with, he could certainly understand the positives in having an independent woman, such as Julia, around him. Her optimism glowed, making her confident and radiant and in turn lifting his own mood.

"Is that a treasure map, James?"

He could see the interest in her eyes, he could certainly use this to his advantage. What better way to impress his new adventurous paramour, then the possibility of finding gold and jewels.

"Aye, my dear, my men retrieved it from a pair of Savage scouts, they happened upon this morning."

"You mean killed this morning?" Her eyebrows lowered as she smirked at him, noticing the blood on several spots of the animal skin. At her words an evil sneer lifted his mouth, his white teeth bared menacingly.

"Killing is such a harsh word, don't you agree my dear? You see, they were dangerously close to my ship, that is the penalty for straying too close to my cove. Come here so you can have a better look."

He motioned for her to join him. Cautiously she stood, walking to his side of the desk, to stare at the map. He stood closely beside her, watching as she gazed at the perfect replica of the Island.

Her finger traced the dotted lines noticing that certain areas had unintelligible words scrawled upon it. Her hand coming to rest on a drawn cove which had a mermaid etched into it. Her hear rate increased as she felt his warm hand come down on hers.

"That is mermaid lagoon and believe me when I say they are not beautiful, but rather dangerous creatures."

"More dangerous than you?" She flushed.

"Oh, no, they are certainly not as dangerous as me."

He smirked lifting her hand to his lips. Looking at her paled and slightly freckled face, observing the dark circles under her eyes. She was much more fatigued than he had thought, being out in the cold and rain in truth had drained them both. Sending her for rest was the best option to insure she didn't get sick. He was loathe to admit it, but as he looked at her, he began to realize just how much she meant to him. He especially didn't want Peter Pan to be the reason she fell ill. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder walking her to the steps of his bed.

"You look very fatigued, my dear. That rain can make you sick if you don't get the rest that you need. I will not have you falling ill on account of that insolent little brat. There will be time for discussions on mermaids and treasure in the morning."

She couldn't believe it, but he was actually concerned for her. Yes, she could see it in his eyes. Captain James Hook may have been a dangerous pirate yet there was another side to him, that he was showing her, one that made her feelings for him warm even further. He stopped at the stairs as she turned to face him, the action came before she even had time to stop herself, leaning forward she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Goodnight, James."

He stumbled slightly on his words, his hand flying to his cheek.

"Goodnight….my beauty."

He watched as she settled back into his bed. She had kissed him, that had certainly been a pleasant surprise. He was finding it difficult to evaluate his feelings, yet all he knew was that when she was near him he felt far less old, alone and done for, than he ever had in his life. As he distinguished the candles he once again forgot about the map, suddenly feeling tired himself, he laid back on his couch, his hand once again coming up to his face, memorizing the warmth of her lips as he slipped into rest.


End file.
